A Closet Love
by Hinata's Ahoge
Summary: Please note this is a joke fiction. A young bird called Anchovy in the town of Ecruteak falls in love with a piece of furniture, which causes many issues with his best friend, neighbors and the mayor. All will lead to the climax of death, suicide, or something like it. Will it leave Mayor Skye's reputation in shambles? Will it leave Anchovy searching for a new Drinking Fountain?
1. Finding Love

It was an early October 23rd, just a little bit after 1:15 AM. Due to the current Night Owl Ordinance set by Ecruteak's Mayor, Mayor Skye, the shops were open at odd hours. Some few animals went to the shops at a time, but on this day, a young bird by the name of Anchovy found himself traveling to Re-Tail.

Anchovy had yearned to purchase a new piece of furniture for his home, or nest, as he sometimes called it. Due to the month and day, it was rather cold. Anchovy had a tan coat on to keep himself warm to avoid his feathers freezing over, which was, of course, an exaggeration.

Anchovy had made his way to Re-Tail, with a pleased expression to find himself there just half an hour from closing time! "What good luck!"Anchovy thought to himself as he opened the door and was greeted by the familiar pink alpaca which he had come to know as a good friend.

"Welcome to Re-Tail!" The pink Alpaca called in a cheerful voice to Anchovy, as Anchovy quietly shut the door. "Good morning, Reese!" Anchovy had called back, though, it wasn't really morning yet, as only few villagers slept due to the Night Owl Ordinance at this hour.

Though, neither Reese or Anchovy had said another word to each other, Anchovy was somewhat used to Reese being preoccupied when the Mayor or one of the Mayor's friends had come by, as rare as it was, they did take a good amount of the Mayor's time. Which, the Mayor was awake and roaming the town, so Anchovy had already expected to not be able to speak to Reese much, or Cyrus.

The Mayor had set various items out in display, prices varying item to item. Some of them were strange, expensive, and some seemed dumb as well as cheap.

It was then that Anchovy had spotted.. _It_!

Anchovy had spotted a Drinking Fountain! For the meager price of 200 Bells, which was put on display by the Mayor, herself! When Anchovy saw the Drinking Fountain, in all of it's majesty, he couldn't hold the excited shudder to be in it's presence!

Anchovy knew he had to purchase it and take it home, but, alas.. Anchovy hadn't spotted the Mayor to ask about the oh-so-amazing Drinking Fountain, until the door suddenly came open.

Mayor Skye, in the flesh, had arrived at Retail. Reese gave the Mayor her usual greeting, the Mayor made her way to Cyrus to converse on the subject of refurbishing some of the furniture the Mayor had in her inventory.

Afterward, Mayor Skye made her way through the various display, though, Anchovy was far too preoccupied with looking at the Watering Fountain to notice the Mayor now, standing beside him.

When the Mayor had touched his shoulder, he somewhat jumped and looked at the Mayor. The Mayor gave the slightest smile as Anchovy calmed and began explaining how he wanted to purchase the Watering Fountain, as calmly as he could and as 'chill' as he could. Of course, the Mayor could see through the ruse of his calm act, would the mayor let him buy it?


	2. The Story Begins

-Continued

The mayor, in all her majesty, watched carefully on Anchovy's expression. Anchovy began to break out in a cold sweat as he could tell the Mayor was watching his responses. "So- I-I-I..." Anchovy said, his voice cracking. The pressure of the Mayor's, usually kind, forgiving eyes was far too much for the rather lazy villager.

Reese looked past the mayor to see Anchovy as a worried expression grew on her lightly pink skin. Yes, Reese knew, she knew something was a miss. Cyrus, whom was watching from afar, began to grow anxious. Reese and Cyrus could tell, the Mayor was gauging Anchovy for reactions. The silence grew, the tension thick, someone needed to speak.. If it's Cyrus, Reese, Anchovy, or the mayor; herself!

The silence was broken, an instant too soon? Or was it an instant too late? Either way, with that the mayor, Skye, spoke up, her soft tone defeating the tense, twilight of silence, with warmth, forgiving, and love.

"It's okay Anchovy, please, just buy it." The mayor spoke, her voice holding the slightest pitch of.. Joy? In Anchovy's mind, that voice, words, and meaning, echoed in his mind, eventually swinging him back into reality's grasp when the Mayor had touched his shoulder, causing him to tense.

"Anchovy, are you okay?" The Mayor asked, the concern could be told in her voice, Anchovy stood there, his knees weak, his feathers bristled. Reese spoke up, shortly after, but it felt like an eternity to Anchovy as nothing but sound and meaning echoed in his thoughts, yes, he didn't know what to really believe about it. "A-Anchovy? Are you ill?" Asked Reese, the concern was more than audible in her tone.

In this small town of around ten villagers, a new beginning was about to be made, and with that, the new start of Anchovy's life, and a new chapter of seasons-to-be, began.

Snapping out of his trance like state, as the words continued to echo within his mind, Anchovy have a big nod, and smiled as best he could through his beak appendage to signify he was happy and okay. "N-no, guys, I'm alright!" Anchovy said, giving a warm look to them all, it seems he had 'zoned out' for around ten minutes.

"Are you sure, Anchovy?" Asked the Mayor.

"Y-yeah!" Anchovy replied, trying his best to sound as cool and calm as he could, however, his 'coolness' was cut short by the door opening and closing quickly, as a familiar yellow figure entered the shop, Re-Tail.

"O-oh! Mayor! I came to discuss an event coming up, this September!" Exclaimed the yellow dog, upon further inspection, it was none other than the soft spoken, kind hearted Isabel!

"What? September?! But it's still October!" The Mayor complained, it wasn't that she was lazy, well, maybe she was, all of them were lazy every now and then, but Isabel had a bad habit of planning things in months in advance, but she always seemed so orderly, that one wouldn't expect any less of the secretary!

"Yes, but the September Harvest!" Isabel exclaimed, seeming as excited as ever, it was like a Christmas to her, or so it seemed. The Mayor, putting little protest, swiftly exited Re-Tail, with Isabel in tow, of course they were headed toward the Town Hall to speak further on the matter.

Giving the softest sight, Reese relaxed a bit more, as she faced Anchovy, and with a big smile, spoke softly "So, the Watering Fountain, you wanted to buy it, right?" Asked Reese, this being confirmed by a swift nod from Anchovy, he had to admit, he wanted it more than anything else in the world!

Reese gave a soft smile, oh, it was her 'award winning', 'buy it' smile. Anchovy couldn't deny that look, as he shuffled in his pockets, only to pull out the proper amount of Bells for the pink alpaca.

Reese took the Bells from Achovy's wings as she swiftly counted them and gave a smile as smug as a sale's man that just sold someone out, as she softly whispered a word of thanks, then moved to the door. Of course, around that time, Cyrus had come up behind her to give her a pleasant, loving, surprise, which would result in them both slowly swaying near the door, Cyrus behind Reese, who caused the motion of the sway.

Anchovy retched in disgust, though, he was faking it, he was simply never one for romance. Rather than stay, Anchovy picked up the Watering Fountain, quickly went to retrieve any belongings he may or may not have left, and sprinted from Re-Tail with the Watering Fountain.

As Anchovy got home, he slipped his, somewhat snow covered, shoes off in the entrance room as he brought in his newest 'piece'. Anchovy slipped off his coat as he began deciding a location for this wonderful object he had purchased.

It was then that it hit him, he felt something staring, just so lightly that he wasn't really bothered about it. He remained calm until he went into his bathroom to take a warm bath to take away the October 'chill'. As he entered the bathroom, he didn't bother with closing the door behind him, as he lived alone, and felt there was no need.

Anchovy began to undress, but as he did so, he felt the prying eyes from behind. Swiftly putting his shirt security back over himself, Anchovy looked back to see.. Nothing. Nothing in the door way that he didn't put there.

Anchovy let out a chilled sigh, suspecting it was all in his mind, he continued undressing, and slipped into his bathtub. As he did so, he closed his eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the bath tub, soaking away all of his trouble, yet.. He was still so.. Uneasy.

Anchovy turned to look behind himself, as he did so, he was greeted by the watering fountain. Anchovy quickly sprang up and backed away, his back against the wall of the tub and his house's wall, as he shook, hoarsely, and incoherently asking why, of course, there was no reply.

Anchovy stood there, shaking, the water cooling and dripping from his feathers, he didn't know anymore, he was scared, tired, and trying to relax.. Anchovy then allowed his legs to give in as he slid down from the wall of his house and tub. Huddling with his head above the water, grasping his legs in what would be a vertical fetal position, if you understand that. Anchovy quietly kept telling himself about how he HAD to have put the Watering Fountain there.

Looking down at the water for just one moment as he had finally began to clam down, as soon as he looked up, the Watering Fountain was in front of him! In the tub! As soon as Anchovy began to react, a soothing voice rang from the faucet. The voice sounded like a seductive older man, deep voiced with a very toned voice.

"Anchovy.. Calm down, it's going to be okay, my name is Faucium Fountain.." Faucium introduced himself, as he did so, Anchovy suddenly slid down in the water, calming, his rump against the walls of the bath tub now, Anchovy seemed to have began enjoying the deep voiced Watering fountain.

"Oh.." Anchovy replied, his voice sounding a bit.. Like a young lady's who was accepting a pick-up line. Anchovy looked up at the fountain, realizing what he said (Or better yet, HOW he said it) with the slightest shock.

-What would happen next?

Find out next chapter.


End file.
